Illusion
is the fifth chapter in the Gakkou Gurashi! manga. Summary Yuki was alone sitting on a chair, crying. Suddenly Megumi appears behind her. She tells her that Yuuri and herself had come up with something funny and it had things like club activities. Afterwards, Yuki mutters to herself, "club activities..." Yuki wakes up, having been only a dream. She heads off to the club room and spots Kurumi. From here, she asked her where Megu-nee was and told her that she had to go use the toilet. Kurumi replies and she gets ready to go with her. Yuki complains that she was overprotective and that she can go by herself. Rii-san enters and reports that the School Life Club's third article. Kurumi and Yuki recites it and heads off. Along the way, Yuki thinks to herself. She claims to love school at night because it was quiet so she doesn't hear anything. It was as if everyone disappeared. Ahead, from the restroom door, Kurumi spots a zombie idling. She told Yuki that they should make a run for it and they do. Now in the restroom, Kurumi told Yuki that she'll get someone else. Yuki tells her that she mustn't travel around by herself and that it was too dangerous. However, Kurumi makes it clear that she can beat "it" ("delinquent" in Yuki's terms) with one blow and that she will return. After she said that, Yuki suddenly recalled a time when Megumi, too, had said same thing. Though, for her, never returned... Yuki appeared to have had a headache so Kurumi began to ask if she was still holding up. Yuki, quickly gathers herself, and reports that it was nothing. Kurumi walks out and looks out to see more zombie than she anticipated. Shocked, she began to panic. She recalled what Yuki had said earlier that day, "Yup, the sports clubs are all taking shelter from the rain."page 15 Then shouted if that was what she meant by "taking shelter from the rain"?! Meanwhile, Yuki was waiting in the stall. She says to herself that Kurumi is late. Hearing Megumi's voice, she suddenly appears in the same stall as Yuki's. Megumi tells her that she shouldn't be out here. However, Yuki responds that Kurumi told her to wait in the stall. From this, Megumi was going to go out to find her. Suddenly, Yuki asked if she was a burden to everyone. Megumi hugged Yuki, and told her that she wasn't and that she's doing great. After that, Megumi walks out. Kurumi, exhausted, continues to strike down more and more zombies. A moment later, Rii-san peeks out from the School Life Club door. Kurumi shouts for her to help. Rii-san, shocked, ignores and closes the door. Kurumi giggled as the zombies approached her... she questioned herself if this was her end. Yuki heard some noises and began to cry out for Kurumi and Megumi. As Kurumi awaited for her death, the PA system announces, "The school is closing soon."page 22 Unexpectedly, the zombies stopped and began to leave. Kurumi looks behind her and realizes that Rii-san didn't intend to leave Kurumi behind. Back in the restroom, Yuki asked Kurumi where Megu-nee was. Kurumi replied that she didn't know. Confused, Yuki tells Kurumi that Megu-nee was looking for her. As things catches up, Yuki (accidentally) realizes something and tells them, "If we don't hurry up..."page 28 As she says this, she tries to make a break for it towards the door. Restraining her, Yuki tells them that she must go help Megu-nee. The others told her that it was too late. Yuki appears to have stopped and began processing what had happened. As a result, her delusional world starts to crumble and she starts to collapse... She wondered, "What was THAT... just now?"page 32 Halfway there, she questions herself again, "That... that very important thing..." Blacking out, she questioned it one last time, "What was it again?" Character Appearances The following characters appeared in this chapter (in order of appearance): * Zombies * Megumi Sakura * Yuki Takeya * Kurumi Ebisuzawa * Yuuri Wakasa Navigation References Category:Chapter